Time Changes Everything
by LittlJade
Summary: Sequel to My Everything - What happens when Naomi goes back to Bristol and everything has changed. What will happen when she comes face to face with Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone well this is sequel to My Everything :)**

**will be in Naomi's POV**

Why was it that when you were having a shit day the weather always matched. The rain hadn't stopped one little bit from when it started. I knew I had to be meeting someone in ten minutes but I just couldn't face walking in that rain. _Fuck it, _I thought, got to go sometime.

Walking through the door, I ran my hand through my hair, great it was soaking. The booth where we normally met was empty as always. I had always loved this place from the moment I discovered it one drunken night. It was a little bar, very retro, it never really got that busy and I liked it like that.

I sat down and looked up at the barman who just nodded, and start setting up my usual drink. Even though I set off late I had still beat her here. She never did know how to be on time.

"Your drink madame" I smiled upon recognising the voice, I looked up to see she was perfectly dry.

"What the fuck Effy how did you manage to get here dry, have you seen the weather" She just laughed.

That's the thing with years, you don't think that you will change but you always do in one way or the other. Effy had changed a lot over the years and that had to do with the main fact that she got out of Bristol. She was no longer, set on getting fucked up every night, she has actually made something of herself.

"Great thing about your new room mate having a car" she winked.

"So what's up? We don't normally come her until tomorrow, everything all right?" I asked.

For the first time I saw a sight of the old Effy appear, she had that mysterious smirk on her face. This made me realise straight away that she had something planned, great, I was going to be involved in it too.

"I'm going back to Bristol, to visit Mum might stay for a while, and your coming"

"No Effy, I'm not, you know I haven't been there since... you know" I looked around, trying to focus on anything apart from the girl in front of me.

"Come on Naomi, your grown ups now, its not like we will even see her, I mean she could of fucked off a long time ago" She gave me a stern look, she knew that I was thinking this inside my head, I had always wanted to go back to Bristol to see if anything had changed I was just too scared.

"Fuck it, old times sake anyway" I smiled, was I really going to do this.

When she said she was going, I didn't think it would be so soon, so here I am sitting next to her while we are currently on our way back to where everything went wrong for the both of us. Effy never really talks about what happened to her but I know it still haunts her like, my problems still haunt me.

I can always remember the time when Effy just turned up at my door in tears looking so broken, that night I realised that we were both alike and in some ways we needed each other. I think it was that night that we actually became so close, she never went back to Bristol said she couldn't face it.

She told me what had happened and I couldn't believe it myself. While I was living her in Ireland she was still in Bristol, was still with Freddie, she said that they so happy, engaged in fact. One night they decided to go out, just the two of them as they hadn't done it in a while. It was on the way home when it happened. The shocking thing was that they weren't drunk, both sober. They were walking in the middle of the road, laughing carrying on, Effy said that Freddie was playing about and ran to the other side of the road to pick a flower for her. Effy didn't see the car come round the corner, Freddie did, the next thing Effy knew she was waking up in the hospital and Freddie was dead.

That's how she ended up moving up to Ireland, moved into student accommodation as she still wanted to try and make something of herself. She never talks about it and I don't talk about what happened with Emily. God Emily, I have never been able to find anyone like her not even today. I haven't seen her since we broke up, I said I was going to go back to visit but once Effy came I never got around to it, I was too busy looking after her and looking after myself.

I was shaken from my daydream when I felt a hand wrap around mine, I looked up and saw that Effy was looking out the window at the sign that read Bristol. I gave her a smile and she returned it and pulled me up.

"Can we go somewhere first" She asked

"Course, lead the way and I shall follow" I joked.

Bristol had never changed, the streets were still the same. I didn't know where she wanted to go at first but then the setting became so familiar. The path was muddy looks like it had been raining her as well.

"Do you want to do this alone" I asked, sending her a reassuring smile.

"Could you stay, I just need someone there"

"Yeah" I intertwined our hands together and walked over the grass until I got to the foot of the grave, Freddie's grave.

The grip on my hand got tighter and I could feel her breaking, the sobs were unearthly. I don't know why she never came back for his funeral she said she just couldn't face it. She looked down at her hand that was connected to mine, her engagement ring, she never took it off.

"It okay, everything is going to be okay, I've got you" I brought her into a hug and placed a kiss upon her head. After a couple of minutes she was starting to settle.

"At least someone is keeping it nice" She smile walking over to the flowers and smelling them, she then walked over to the head stone and touched the letters of his name.

"It should have been me Naomes" she cried.

"No, Eff, don't you think like that okay, you can't be thinking like that, come on shall we go we can come back tomorrow"

I couldn't believe how the woman in front of me looked like the fragile little girl who turned up on my doorstep two years ago, I watched her as she placed one kiss on the head stone and I knew that moment, in some ways she was letting go.

I turned around wanting to give her time to herself, I walked a little way and then bumped into someone causing flowers to fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry, here" I said while handing the flowers back.

"Naomi, Effy" the voice sounded so startled.

I looked up and saw blue eyes staring into mine, they looked so familiar, I took a step back and looked at the man. He was in a black suit, which he had rolled the trousers up and tucked into his socks to stop them from getting dirty, there was a name tag on his shirt, _James._

"Fuck me, it can't be" I smiled and wrapped my arms around the now fully grown up Cook.

"It is babe and isn't this a surprise" He said patting my head, so it seemed he hadn't changed that much.

I turned around to look at Effy who was frozen to the spot, she was just looking at him, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come here peachy" he says while letting go of me and walking over to her and giving her a comforting hug.

I looked away and realised that I was crying, the shock of being back in Bristol was finally taking a hold of me and seeing Cook just made everything worse.

"Well I think a catch up is in order, back to mine ladies?" He asked while putting an arm around the both of us and leading us to where I presumed his flat or house.

It was a shock to see him again, he had grew up so much he was filling us in on how he finally got his act together after finding out about Freddie. He was now working in a bank and only going out the occasional weekend. I looked over at Effy who was still in shock, she hadn't said a word since she left the cemetery.

"Well this is it" he said while pointing his hands to a nice little apartment.

"You bullshitting again Cook" I laughed looking at Effy who then smiled.

"Fuck No, this is where I live man, come on in"

I followed in after Effy and to say I was shocked was an understatement. The apartment was spotless, no dirty laundry or anything, it was nothing like his student accommodation when he was in college. It was a small apartment but it actually suited him, he showed us about motioning to different rooms.

"What's in there" Effy asked pointing to a room he hadn't mentioned.

"I don't live here alone. That's her room" He smiled.

"Fuck me your in a relationship" I said trying to keep the astonishment out of my voice, which wasn't working at all.

"No" He laughed "Just friends we are" I noticed that something switched within him straight away, he wouldn't look me in the eyes and checked his watch to see the time.

"Cook, I know that look, what are you hiding" Effy always knew what was wrong with Cook.

"Well I don't know how to put this, why don't we start over a drink, make yourself at home" He said motioning for us to go into the lounge. The lounge was beautiful, something caught my eye straight away.

There was a wall which was full of photographs, they were all of the old gang, when we were out at parties are just all chilling in Freddie's shed. I noticed Effy standing next to me and gazing at the pictures. I couldn't help but look at Emily in them, she was just like I remembered but then I looked at some different ones and noticed the group get smaller.

"This was after you left" Effy said while pointing to a picture that had everyone in except me, JJ had a banner on, I laugh as I remember it was his birthday he had invited me but I couldn't face it.

"And this one was after you left" Cook's voice made me jump as he grabbed the picture of the wall.

"It was after the funeral we all went to the shed you know, thought it would be nice to say goodbye our way, would have been great if you were both there, had a good old time like we used to" He smiled at the memory.

"My god is that JJ" Effy gasped

"And this one, this is the most recent think it was taken about two months ago, and yes that is our JJ boy" He laughed.

The picture made me smile everyone in it looked so happy, I can see why Effy was shocked, I hardly recognised JJ who was smiling with no braces and his hair was cut short, not curly any more. Standing beside him was Thomas, he had never changed, his smile was still the same, the only thing different was his body he had filled out and was now supporting some big muscles. Cook was standing beside them.

"Is that Katie Fitch" I asked looking at the picture.

"Sure is" He laughs.

If anyone has changed the most it had to be Katie she was no longer dressed in the slutty leopard print, she had toned it down and it actually really suited her. I could easily tell who the girl in standing next to her was, Pandora. She looked the same as ever so care free.

I didn't want to look at the last person in the picture because I knew who it would be, Emily.

As soon as I looked at the picture my heart swelled, she was even more stunning now, she no longer had red hair, in its place was dark which surprisingly really suited her. I couldn't help but take how she had grown into her body, she was dressed just casual but you could see every curve of her body.

I looked away as I tried to compose myself, I spotted something in the corner which made my head spin. In the corner was a book, and I know this might sound stupid, but it just wasn't any book. It was a book that I had read over and over again when I was lying in bed with her, when we were wrapped up in each other.

"Emily...you live with Emily" I stuttered

I turned around to see Effy's mouth open with shock and Cook looking at me so seriously.

"Yes" He said

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was stood there frozen knowing I was stood in Emily's apartment. After all these years of wondering what she had been doing with herself, I finally had the chance to find out.

"Cook what the fuck?, why didn't you tell us?" Effy shouted.

"Calm down Princess, what did you expect me to say, oh by the way I live with Emily"

"Something like that may of helped"

I wasn't taking notice to what they were saying, I was too focused in trying to get my head around things. I felt myself being pulled to the couch, I looked over and saw that Effy was guiding me to sit down she was rubbing her hand soothingly on my back. I took a seat and finally looked at Cook.

"Sorry I didn't tell you"

"How long have you?" I asked.

"A while now, just after Effy left, we helped each other"

"I can't believe it" I said looking about and noticing more of Emily's things.

"She will be in at 6" Cook said while looking at the clock.

"She won't want to see me here then"

"Look I know all of the shit that went on, times have changed. She will want to see you but maybe not right now eh" he said while squeezing my knee.

With that, me an Effy were off, heading towards her mum's house. I still couldn't believe that Emily was living with Cook. I wish I had stopped and asked all the questions that were running through my mind.

"You okay?" Effy asked while making us both a sandwich.

"I just can't believe it Eff" I answered while looking down at my hands. "She could have been there when we went back"

"Look Cook isn't stupid, and he sounds close to Ems so he wouldn't do that to her"

Anthea was surprised to see us but was also delighted. She had sobered up over the years so looked better than ever. Watching Effy and her Mum having a nice little reunion made my chest hurt. I seriously needed to get some air.

I always wanted to come back to Bristol but I wasn't ready to face the place so soon. The last conversation I had with Emily was us breaking up. I sent her that letter and never got a reply, I took that as a signal that she didn't want to talk to me.

The streets of Bristol had never changed they were just how I remembered them. I just let my feet carry me to wherever they wanted to go, I ended up in the park where I always liked to come. I had came here so many times in the past just to think about things.

"Naomikins, twice in one day"

I looked up and laughed seeing Cook standing there next to me with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Sorry about before" he said while taking a seat next to me.

"Its okay, could of said before I found out for myself though" I laughed punching him in the arm.

"I've missed you babe"

"Again Cook not a babe"

We sat there in silence, not having to say anything to one another, truth be told I had missed him too , I had missed everyone. With living up in Ireland I blocked everyone out, stopped thinking about them, but now that I was back its all I could think about, the group of friends that made me who I was.

"What's she like?" I asked

"Where to start" he laughs "She's doing great now, she was fucked up for a while then one day she just came to me, don't know why but I was glad she did"

"How bad was it?"

"Well put it this way, she kept trying to drink me under the table, it actually made me think twice about how I was living when I saw her like that"

I had images running through my head of Emily just acting the way Cook did, I looked down trying to fight the tears from falling.

"I didn't want any of this to happen"

"I know" he said while wrapping his arms around me, it felt nice him holding me like this, no one had held me in a while, Effy did occasionally but that was rare.

"Look I dare say that with you and Eff back, a night out is in order, or even a night in mine"

"I don't know Cook, I mean I don't think Ems will want to see me and I haven't bumped into Katie yet, which will be eventful when it happens"

I looked across at him and smiled when I saw how happy he was, he was laughing with his head held back just the way he used to when we were younger, deep down he had never changed.

"Look I'll deal with Katie, fuck it I'll deal with everyone just make sure you bring your pretty little self and a hot brunette"

With that he walked off and only turned back to give me a wink. I was excited for the upcoming night in or out, I wanted to see everyone to catch up. I was still nervous to see Emily, I mean would she even come and would she want to talk to me. I knew straight away that Effy would make me go.

When I got back to Effy's, Anthea had gone out to her friends house for the night, which left me and Effy in alone. Effy was in the kitchen making us dinner, apparently while travelling here she saw loads of new recipes and wanted to try them out, I wasn't complaining they smelt lovely. As I thought the meal was lovely, we sat down and had a couple of glasses of wine after, just talking about anything.

"So Cook rang me, he has sorted a night in tomorrow" Effy said smirking.

"I knew he would get you in on it so I had to go" I laughed

You could tell that me and Effy hadn't drank in a while because after a two bottles of wine between us we were ready to go to sleep. It was weird going up to Effy's old room it reminded me of when I first told her I was moving.

The morning came before I knew it and I was being shook awake by Anthea, she informed me that Effy had gone out and that she was off to work but I should just make myself at home. _Great_ I thought, what am I going to do for a full day, I couldn't bare thinking about tonight, how I would see her, why was it that after all this time I still couldn't stop thinking about her.

I decided that I would go out for the day, I really fancied some new clothes and I knew just the place to go. I always used to shop here in college, it sold unique clothing that I just loved. The street was never busy as a lot of people never bothered to look down it.

After a couple of hours of shopping I decided I might as well get some lunch while I was out, I set off to find somewhere to get something to eat. As soon as I entered the shop my phone began ringing. It was Effy.

"Hey"

"Where are you?" she asked

"Just out, I'm actually just getting something to eat, anyway where did you fuck off to this morning"

"Was sorting arrangements out with Cook, what café are you in, might as well get something with you" she said

I told her where I was and funny enough there she was ten minuted later at the window waving like a lunatic, but she wasn't alone. _Shit, _she was with Katie, Katie Fitch. Effy sat down next to me and Katie opposite.

"Hi Katie, its been a long time eh" I say giving her a soft smile, well we were sort of friendly back then.

"Your lucky I've changed bitch, or I would totally be kicking your arse right now for hurting my sister!" she said with a smirk.

Even though she was joking I couldn't help but look away and wince thinking off what I put her through.

"Look Eff told me what you were like as well, stupid twat, you should of never gave up" she said

"But she didn't reply or anything, I thought she didn't want to hear from me any more" I said

"Its Emily we are talking about she can be stupid at times yeah" she said laughing.

It turns out that Katie was actually coming tonight and she was making sure Emily was going to be there. I was glad that Katie had changed because, well if she hadn't I'm sure I would have had two black eyes by now.

It was getting closer to the time we were going to Cook's and Emily's. Katie decided she would come over with us and then walk with us to the apartment. Her and Effy seemed to be really close, I knew they were friends the last year of college after they got over the rock incident.

We were the first to arrive, Cook was in and apparently Emily was out getting supply's, she knew that the 'gang' were coming around but she didn't think me and Effy would be there too.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ems never liked to be surprised" I said while fidgeting nervously with my glass.

"Look it will be okay, I'm going to break it to her when she gets back" Katie said looking out the window to keep check.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face though, we should get the camera out" Cook laughed while winking at Effy.

I looked over at Effy and saw her look away, they still had that chemistry they had years ago. All of a sudden Katie gasped, this told me that Emily was back I couldn't help but stand up and look out the window.

"Fucking hell, sit down, you don't want her to see you yet" Katie said while pushing me back down on the sofa.

"Nice to know you have changed Katiekins" I laughed.

Katie walked out of the room laughing, I was listening as hard as I could. I heard the front door open and then close with padding of feet walking down the hallway.

"Ems we need to talk, and before you get angry everything is going to be okay" I heard Katie say.

"What's wrong Katie, are you all right" that voice, she had never changed it still made my heart beat faster than I thought was normal. I looked over at Effy and realised she was listening to, she took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

They must of went in a different room because I couldn't hear them any more, everything was silent, I don't think anyone dared to speak.

"WHAT!" I heard Emily shout.

I jumped and forgot that I had a glass in my hand which immediately fell to the floor with a smash. Cook looked over at me and smiled while picking up the shards of glass. The door opened and I held my breath looking around, Katie walked in first and then behind her was Emily.

I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was, he hair was the same length as two years ago, which I liked because it suited her face, she looked different dark, but she was still beautiful, she really did suit it. She was stunning, she still managed to take my breath away.

I finally looked at her face and into them eyes, her dark eyes which I got lost in every time, she was staring back at me with a look of shock on her face. I smiled at her but she didn't move she was stood frozen.

"Your back" she croaked

"Yeah" I whispered while still looking at her face for a reaction, I saw her eyes tear up, she was trying not to cry and I knew it was because of me. I looked away and felt Effy squeeze my hand I looked down at our hands and then sent a reassuring smile to her, telling her I was okay.

I looked back up at Emily who was starring at mine and Effy's hands. Her face had went pale, she looked up at me and then back down at our hands.

"Fuck" she mouthed and then ran out of the room.

I looked up to everyone and their faces were the same as mine, we were confused, and then I thought back at how she looked down at mine and Effy's hands. _Shit_. What would it look like if I was her, it would look like me and Effy are together.

**You know what to do peeps, make my day go on review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone, please keep them coming :)**

I let go of Effy's hand immediately and started to make my way through the apartment trying to catch up to Emily. The patio doors that led into the little garden at the back were open, I could smell cigarette smoke already.

I walked out the doors to find her sitting on a bench, gazing at the flowers. I took a seat at the other end of the bench, she didn't even look at me, this made my heart break again.

"Smoking kills" I joke while pointing to the box and taking one out.

"Yeah well, fuck it" she says while flicking it onto the grass.

"It wasn't what it looked like back there, I'm not with Effy" I said while blowing smoke out of my mouth.

"I don't even know why it bothered me, it shouldn't have" she said while looking up into my eyes for the first time.

I gave her a smile and said "I would of done the same"

"No I mean I shouldn't of felt like that because I'm sort of seeing someone" she looked down playing with her skirt.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. She was with someone who wasn't me, I actually made myself think that she would be with someone so I wouldn't feel like this but like always, once I see Emily I forget about everything.

"Well she is one lucky lady" I say while flicking my cigarette away.

If I have learnt something from the years its that I would rather have Emily in my life than not at all. I can't be mad at her for moving on, I was the one that messed everything up. The least I can do it try and be a friend.

She smiled and gave a little giggle, she had never changed, she was still shy even when I think I was the one person who knew everything about her at one point.

"Why are you back?" She asked

"Effy thought we should come back"

"You here for long?"

"Not sure yet, maybe a couple of months, have nothing going back on at home"

Emily stood up and stretched while looking at the patio doors.

"I think the others are here, wait until they find out" with that she walked on through leaving me sitting there watching her go.

With one final deep breath I walked back in to the lounge to find it now full of my old friends. Effy was currently in a bear hug with Panda, which made me laugh. Thomas came rushing over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So nice to have you back Naomi" he said while making his way back to his seat.

JJ gave me a wave while looking over at Katie, I looked over at Katie to see her smiling at JJ. She spotted me looking and I raised my eyebrows at her. She just smiled and nodded her head. I would have to get the full details later.

"Well kids I think a celebration is in order, the old gang all back together, lets get this party started, we have booze and food, help yourself's" he said while chugging his can, I just looked at him and laughed, for the first time in years I felt like my old self, the real me.

I took a seat on the floor next to Cook who slung his arm over me, Katie was sitting with JJ her hand resting on his knee, Thomas and Pandora had never changed they were still attached by the mouth. Effy was talking with Emily, laughing once in a while and looking at me, she gave her signature smile and I realised what she was doing.

"Fuck Eff you better not be doing what I think you are doing" I said

"She is" Emily said while smiling so big that I thought we were seventeen again lying on my bedroom floor discussing what lesbians did.

"What, come on you can't leave us out, dish the dirt on Campbell" Katie said while scooting further forward on her seat.

"Fuck it which one are you talking about?" I asked

"First Uni party" Effy smiled.

_Shit _why did she have to pick the most embarrassing one, I mean I'm sure there were some others.

"Okay, so first party of Uni and I decided to get monumentally fucked up on pills and Vodka, there was a group playing strip poker, Effy included" I said while glaring at her.

"So me being intoxicated thought, fuck it I'm good at poker, so I agree to play. Rules were simple whoever has the worst hand has to loose and item of clothing, so here's me thinking I would be all right, was I fuck. Five minutes later I was down to my underwear." I looked at everyone laughing.

I looked at Effy and shook my head, fucking bitch.

Effy stopped laughing and carried on telling everyone what had happened.

"So I say to her Naomi come on we will just walk away, but being stubborn she was convinced she had a good hand, the guys who were playing decided that if she lost she would have to stand on the poker table for everyone to see, so what did she do fucking loose, every guy that had been there practically got a bone on when seeing her in the next couple of months, some girls liked it as well" she said while winking at me.

I put my head in my hands, why do I let myself get in these situations.

"Fucking top notch Blondie, might have to play that sometime" Cook said while nudging me.

I looked up and was met with brown eyes, I smiled and shook my head. I noticed her quickly lick her lips, was I imagining this, I had saw that look before and that was just before we used to have sex.

I averted my eyes and took a swig of my drink, I noticed that there wasn't any in so I went to get some more. While I was in the kitchen I splashed some cold water on my face, I had to get a grip we were just going to be friends.

I turned around and bumped into someone, catching them before they fell, I looked down to see it was Emily, I could see right down her top, I felt myself blush and get flustered all at once.

"Sorry" I said while helping her stand straight.

"No worries, interesting story back there" She said while tilting her head back.

"Can't take Effy anywhere always brings that one up" I said while scratching the back of my neck.

"I can imagine" she said while her eyes stared deeply in to mine, I realised I still had hold of her, I let go as if she was burning me.

She went to the bench and filled her drink back up "I can't believe you did that actually, you never let yourself get that out of control"she said.

"I wasn't myself at the time just wanted to forget about things for one night" I said while looking down at the floor.

"Like what, nothing bad happened to you did it?" she asked

"No it was just...well.. it would have been our anniversary if we were still together" I answered her while waiting for her reaction.

She looked at me then looked away and sighed, I could tell the conversation was over, if we ever did become friends I knew we would have to talk about it one day, there were so many things that had been left unsaid.

"See you back in there yeah I'm just off to the toilet" she said while walking away.

The rest of the night went nowhere, before I knew it people started to head off. I looked over at Effy who had nodded telling me it was time we went too. We were the last ones who were still at Cook's and Emily's.

I gave Cook a hug and moved over so Effy could say her goodbye, I looked at Emily who was just starring at me, she then slowly came forward and hugged me too, it was awkward but what else would it be like. "It was nice seeing you" she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I thought everything would have ended in a horrible fight" I whispered back

"I've changed Naomi and so have you by the looks of it"

She pulled away and said goodbye to Effy and then snuggled herself into the side of Cook.

"Lets do this again sometime ladies, I shall be calling you" He said while waving at us walking away.

** Press it, I know you want to ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, keep them coming please :)**

The next couple of days went without hearing anything from the Emily or anyone. Since the night in it had improved my mood greatly I was no longer dreading having to see her any more it was just like old days. Effy had seemed a lot calmer since visiting Freddie's grave.

"So want to do something with Cook and everyone today" Effy asked me.

"Yeah sure, you really like being back don't you?" I laughed

"Sure it finally feels like home again, I like it"

I looked over to her and realised that she had the biggest grin on her face while looking at a picture of all of us back in college. I scooted over so I could see the picture she was looking at, it was a picture we all had, mine was still back in Ireland.

"We all look so happy" I say

"We were always happy when we were together" she says.

If being so close to Effy over the years has made me get to know her more well it has, I could tell when she was thinking about something, after all we were best friends.

"You want to move back don't you?....Truth"

"Yes" she sighs while looking over to me.

It had crossed my mind that one day Effy might want to move back, all of her family did live here anyway. I just didn't think it would hurt me so much when she finally decided she wanted to. I had also thought of moving back at one point but I didn't know if I could face it, now I wasn't so sure.

"I want to make sure I have a job and everything first, maybe even living arrangements" she said while stroking my arm.

"Well if it makes you happy Eff" I said while smiling.

The whole day went without saying anything else about it. We had agreed that tonight we would be going out all together again, but this time like old times. Cook said he had sorted a bar out that was in his words 'fucking ace'.

We all met up at Cook's everyone was there except the twins which apparently were meeting us there. I looked at JJ who's eyes were glued to his phone with the most cheesy looking grin on his face.

"You and Katie then J?" I asked.

"Oh yes Naomi, I forgot to tell you about it, it was so surprising how it happened. Not that I didn't want it to happen, I mean I love her, No I mean, oh crap"

"JJ look its okay, I won't tell her. Its good that your happy though. If anyone deserves it, its you" I said while giving his arm a squeeze.

"Babe, you going to have fun tonight?" Cook said while pulling me into his side.

"Yeah sure, who would of thought Katie and JJ eh?" I said while laughing.

"I know he did good didn't he"

"What happened with her old boyfriend" I asked.

I felt Cook freeze next to me and clench his jaw, I stopped next to him and looked him in the eye.

"Cook"

"He was a Prick Naomi lets just leave it at that" he said while sighing.

Effy walked up to us and noticed the tension. She took Cook's other arm and placed it over her shoulder, he looked down and you could see him relax straight away, he was back to his calm, lovable Cook.

"Any way kids, I have a surprise for you two, wait until you see it" he said while laughing.

The walk to the club wasn't far, the line to get in was massive but as always Thomas was at the door and letting us in for free like old times. The club was brilliant, newly done out. To tell you the truth it was one of the best clubs I had been into in a long time I can feel the vibe already.

I looked around and noticed that Effy was still hanging closely to Cook. He looked at me and winked and signalled to the bar, Effy walked over to me and held her hand out.

"Cook said we have to get the drinks" she shouted in my ear.

We managed to squeeze through the crowd of people and ended up at a empty end of the bar, I noticed Effy jump up on it and sit cross legged, this brought back so many memories she used to do that when we were younger to get served. She patted the space next to her so I decided might as well.

We were sitting there for about five minutes just surveying the club, who ever owned this must be in the money because the club was absolutely packed. I was suddenly pulled backwards off the bar, I let out a little scream which hopefully no one heard.

"Get the fuck of my bar Campbell!"

I turned around to see Katie standing there and Emily next to her crying with laughter. I looked up at Effy who seemed just as shocked to see them behind the bar than I was.

"What the fuck Katie, this is your club?" I asked

"Its ours actually" Emily said while raising her eyebrows.

Effy jumped down from the bar and immediately walked over to the back wall where the spirits were kept she got a drink and downed it in one, while raising her glass towards us. She then walked over and placed some money in the till that was next to us.

"Nice little investment you got here" she said

"Yeah, can be a pain in the arse though, busy looking for some more staff" Katie said while doing some interesting bar skills which I would never of thought she would be able to do.

I laughed while raising my eyebrows at Emily she walked over with a glass in her hand and gave me a smile.

"On the house" she whispered in my ear.

"I can't believe this, you and Katie have a club!" I laughed

"Yeah well its great, should come here more often" she winked while walking over to serve a customer.

I watched her, I couldn't believe how happy she looked, it looked like she was glowing. Why did I ever let this girl go please.

"She looks great doesn't she" I snap my head around to notice Katie staring at me smirking.

"Yeah" I say while feeling the blush creep up on my face.

"Look help yourself to drinks, I mean Effy is" she laughs

I looked over to Effy who was smiling and helping her to drinks whenever. I decided that I didn't want to get in the way so I went to find the others and we all had a dance. We were dancing for about and hour and I couldn't take it any more I needed a drink.

Upon getting to the end of the bar Katie nodded at me to tell me just to jump over and help myself, I looked to see that Effy was still here but she was now serving customers. I'm telling you that girl can do anything.

I turned around to see where Emily had got herself too, I spotted her at the end of the bar she was smiling so big at me that I thought I had something on my shirt. I felt someone walk past me I watched as she walked all the way over to Emily. I had to look twice as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and gave her a longing kiss on the lips.

I turned around and leant against the bar trying to look calm as possible. I did agree to be her friend and I did know she was seeing someone, but that didn't stop it from hurting. I looked at Effy who had realised what I had saw she gave me a small smile.

I saw the girl that had just been kissing Emily jump back over the bar and head off into the crowd. Emily turned to me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and downed the rest of my drink.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, so that was the lucky lady then" I said while trying to smile.

"Yep that's her, its early days yet though... I'm sorry" she said while placing her hand on my arm.

"Sorry for what?" I asked

"For you having to see that" I looked away trying to show that I didn't care.

"Yeah well, as long as your happy" I said while giving her arm a squeeze and jumping back over the bar.

I saw the rest of the group dancing again and I decided to join in, the alcohol was now starting to take effect on me. I was actually starting to let go and have a good time, I then felt someone put their arms around my waist and start dancing with me. I turned around to be met with blue eyes really dark hair. She smiled at me and then held her hand out.

"I'm Laura"

"Naomi" I said while taking her hands and shaking it gently.

She never took her eyes of me the whole time we made the exchange. I continued to dance with her for what seemed like hours, I watched her drink the last of her drink and put the glass down.

"Want another?" I asked

She just looked at me and smiled while nodding her head, she took my hand and lead me to the bar. I looked at her and winked while I jumped over the bar.

"Ems, is it okay if I get some drink, I will give you the money" I say while looking at Laura and smiling.

"Yeah sure, looks like you have pulled" I looked at her and laughed and walked over to the drinks. I gave Laura hers and smiled when she took a sip, oh yes I got her drink right.

We sat like that for a bit just at the bar, talking about everything, it seemed that Laura had just moved here and this was her first night out hoping to make some friends. I felt like someone was watching me intently. I turned around to see Effy giving me her signature smile, I just winked at her.

"So, you got a mobile?" Laura asked

"Well I have" I said while already giving her it.

We exchanged numbers and then got another drink, she didn't want to dance again she just wanted to sit and I was quite glad to.

"Look, I might as well tell you now that I don't know how long I will be here for, I live in Ireland" I told her.

She just looked at me and started to slowly lean in, I couldn't help but think about what I was doing, I still loved Emily but here I was about to kiss another girl. My mind then flashed back to Emily with her girlfriend, I was single, I wasn't doing anything wrong. It wasn't a long kiss it only lasted a couple of seconds but it still left me speechless.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being honest with me, drink?" she winked.

I jumped over the bar again and looked at Effy and Katie who were starring at me with raised eyebrows I just tilted the glasses up to them and gave them a wink. When I turned round back to Laura I noticed Emily out the corner of my eye, cleaning a glass up off the floor, it looked like she dropped it.

She looked up at me and sighed and then looked away. That is the worst look she has ever gave me, she looked at me as if she hated me. I was pulled out of my thought with Laura caressing my hand, I looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**What you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for not updating guys, a lot of shit has been going down with me**

**hope people still read this**

The night had ended and we were all still at the club helping tidy up. I was currently sitting at the bar finishing off the rest of my drink. I felt the bar stool move next to me and looked over to find Katie smiling at me.

"You know Katie I still can't get over how we are friends" I laughed.

"Yeah well you should be privileged" she smirked.

"Effy seems to have changed a lot"

"Everyone has I think, even you, one word JJ" I smiled

She laughed then tried to hide her blush that was creeping up her face.

"I was shocked myself but wouldn't change anything" she smiled.

Katie soon had to go and help out Effy who was cleaning the bar. I could really see how Effy had changed. A part of me didn't want her to move back but I knew she will. Especially since Katie just offered her a job.

The main thing that was running through my mind was if I should stop or go back to Ireland. There didn't seem to be any awkward tension between me and Emily and that's what I was worrying about the most. Speaking of Emily I hadn't seen her since I was speaking to Laura.

My phone buzzed and I took it out my pocket to see I had 1 new message. I opened it to see it was off Laura.

_Hi :) I enjoyed tonight, your good company. Maybe we could meet up again? Xx_

"Your new girlfriend then" Effy whispered in my ear.

"No Eff"

"Not yet anyways" She said while giving me the typical Effy smile.

"Whatever, so you have a job, just need to find somewhere to live"

"Would be easier if I had someone willing to buy a flat with me" once she said that she looked over at me.

"Okay" I said.

"Okay!" she laughed in surprise.

She then jumped up and hugged me while shouting of Katie. Katie ran over immediately and got a bottle of champagne out with glasses for all of us. I looked around to see that everyone apart from Emily were coming over the the bar.

"You all knew I would stay didn't you, arseholes" I laughed.

"Babe your pretty predictable, you could see you missed all of us and Bristol" Cook said while hugging me and Effy.

I looked around at everyone and realised that for once I was the happiest I had been in a long time. I never thought I would have missed all of these people but now that I thought about it, they were the only true friends I had.

The next day I woke up to see Effy sitting at her desk looking at the flats for sale. There were two mugs of coffee next to her, one for me and one she had already drank. I looked over her shoulder to see there were a couple of flats already circled. I then realised that Effy had been wanting to move back for a long time and maybe it was me that was stopping her. I bent down and kissed her cheek while hugging her.

"Its not your fault" she said

"Shit Eff , you still freak me out when you do that"

We decided that we were going to go to visit Freddie again, I thought this was good for Effy it showed that she was truly trying to move on. We walked to Freddie's grave to be shocked to see that Emily was sitting down reading.

She looked up and seemed shocked to find us, she stood up and put her book away and offered the two of us some smiles.

"I've heard the good news" she said.

"Yeah i've missed this place, could you give me some alone time please?" Effy asked.

I knew what she was trying to do, she wanted me and Emily to talk. We walked to a bench that was at the beginning of the cemetery. I sat a bit too close to her and could feel the heat radiating off her leg.

"So..." I started.

She looked at me and laughed.

"We should be over the awkward stage"

"I know" I said.

"So I think you should work for me" she said while nudging me.

"I do need a job" I agreed.

"Yes, so work with me and Katie and Effy as of yesterday" she laughed.

"Okay Fitch, I will"

"Thats Miss Fitch to you, employee" She winked then leaned closer to me.

My heart rate picked up all I could keep thinking was that she had a girlfriend and we were trying to be friends. Then why was it that we were keeping up our flirty behaviour. I looked over and realised we were both staring at each other. Her smile dissapeard and before I knew it I started to lean in. She moved her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry" I apologised straight away.

"Its not fair on Mary, you have to understand"

"Yeah I do, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

"I'll see you tonight at work" she said while walking away.

Why do I always do stupid things, I mean why did I even try to kiss her. I know I still love her but really she has moved on. I really need to try and move on, I shouldn't keep my hopes up. I have been telling my self to move on for year now. I'm glad I'm moving back but I hate how seeing Emily makes me loose control still.

"Come on you randy fucker" Effy laughed from behind me.

"You saw, I'm so fucking stupid" I said while hanging my head in shame.

"Not stupid, just still madly in love, anyway we need to get ready work buddy" she took my hand and started skipping towards her Mum's house. Once I got in I looked at my phone and realised I never replied to Laura. I typed a message then pressed send.

_Hey, sorry for late reply. I would like to meet up again but I'm going to be busy in the next couple of weeks. I'm moving back here. Xx_

A couple of minutes later I got a reply back that actually made me smile.

_I'll wait :) xx_


	6. Chapter 6

So it was the first night of my new job working for my ex-girlfriend who I still may love and her sister who used to hate me but now quite likes me. I couldn't believe everything that has happened since me and Effy came back to Bristol. We were only ever going to visit but now we are planning to move back here. I can't help but be happy, especially when I look at Eff and see how radiant she is.

'You ready?' Effy asked.

'Yeah I think' I replied looking at myself in the mirror for the umpteenth time.

'You look fine now come on let's go, don't want to be late for the Fitches'

Walking to the club helped me calm down, mainly because Effy was supplying me with fags and cheeky swigs of vodka, what can I say Effy hasn't changed that much. When we arrived at the club it was empty apart from the few staff that was already there.

'Ladies welcome to your new job, now I know we are old friend but I will treat you like my staff so I want no shit got it? Katie smiled while walking us to the bar.

'Would we ever give you any shit katykins?' I laughed.

'Well for starters you have hit me over the head with a rock before' she said while pointing to Effy 'and you Campbell were always a pain in my arse'

'Anyway I don't think I need to explain anything to you two, you serve people drinks, make sure they are happy at all times, easy right?'

'Yes boss' Effy and I replied in unison.

We still had a couple of hours before the club opened so this meant we could familiarise ourselves with the place. All of the staff was great, the club was so big that there were two main bars, on one bar there would be me, Effy, Emily and Katie. I was dreading working in close proximity with Emily since I kissed her. I really don't know what came over me I knew she had a girlfriend but like everything when it involves Emily I just couldn't help myself.

I was wiping the bar down when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned round and there she was Emily. It was like every time I thought about her she knew it and she appeared.

'Hi' I smiled.

'Look about earlier I just want to forget it, I've missed you and I do want to be friends'

'Okay' I looked away.

'So do you think you're ready for tonight? She asked.

'I hope so' I laughed, 'I mean it can't be that hard can it?'

'We will see'

I'm halfway through my first shift and I wish I could take back my earlier words; this was not easy at all. I forgot how I hated drunken people when I was sober and this is what I was dealing with. The only good thing was the company behind the bar, but we still couldn't talk that much because the place was that busy.

'Come on, it's our turn for a break' Emily shouted in my ear.

I followed her into a door which leads to a nice little room with a sofa, TV and lots of magazines. I guessed this must have been the staff room; it was the best staff room I had ever seen. I immediately ran over to the sofa and lay down.

'My legs have never hurt this much ever!' I wined.

'Oh shut up of course they have, can you not remember that time we went to that rally with your Mum. We stood for ages, you made me rub your legs when we got home' she stated.

'Okay so maybe they have but I'm entitled to moan' I sulked.

'Ahh come on Naomes I'm only kidding lighten up' she laughed.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed I had a new message of Laura, I instantly smiles forgetting I was in the presence of someone else.

_Looking good behind the bar, this must be your new job then it suites you surprisingly. Xx_

I couldn't believe that she was in the club I hadn't even been taking notice to the people because I was too busy pouring drinks. I started to type back a message and smiled thinking that she was only outside. I've never felt like this about another girl apart from Emily, shit speaking of Emily I looked up and she quickly averted her eyes to another spot in the room.

_Oh god I can't believe you saw me, I feel like I'm doing terrible. Come over for a drink I'm just on my break but I'll be back out anytime soon xx_

I got a reply almost instantly which surprised me.

_I would love too but sorry I'm on my way home, my friend had far too much to drink now I'm on babysitting duty. Maybe we can do something this week? Xx_

'Take it, that's the girl from the other night?' Emily asked startling me.

'Erm yeah it is'

'She seemed nice' she smiled.

'Yeah she is, we are just friends at the minute though'

'That's great, now come on let's get back'

So that wasn't the most awkward moment I had experienced in my life. I don't know what it is with me and Emily, one minute we are great and being friend then the next it's all this awkward tension. Maybe I'm just over analysing things like I always do but I'm sure I saw jealousy in her eyes when I said we were friends.

So the first night of work didn't go that bad, I'm not used to stopping up most of the night anymore but I managed. Effy caught us a taxi to get home because I didn't have the energy to walk.

'So what happened with you and Emily on your break, she came back out in a right mood' she looked at me raising her eyebrows.

'Nothing really, just asking about Laura and it went really awkward'

'She still has feeling for you' and there it was Effy going back to her old ways.

'No she doesn't'

'She is always looking at you and Katie may have mentioned she always brings you into conversation since we came back'

'She has a girlfriend now though, nothing I can do'

Effy just simply looks at me and stands up and heads of to her bedroom, why does she insist on always throwing me off-guard with little comments. With her last comments running through my head I slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
